


Together

by Lafaiette



Series: Solas Fluff Friday [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cannot ask her to do this, to follow him, to carry this burden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

He sees her, kneeled on the ground, her left hand burned and wounded beyond repair, and his heart breaks. It’s his fault she is in pain, both physical and psychological, and he feels wretched, disgusting, more than he has ever felt in his long, pitiful years of life. 

She stares up at him, her words still ringing in his ears together with her cry of pain, and he hesitates. What he is going to do is horrible, dangerous, it’s a corruption for the spirit. Destroying an entire world, a world filled with good people, always leaves a scar on the mind and soul.

He cannot ask her to do this, to follow him, to carry this burden.

But she has offered her help, she has asked to come with him, despite knowing what his plans are. She wants to stay with him and he wants to stay with her more than anything else. 

Maybe she will help him find another way…? Maybe she will guide him through this world again and show him another solution, one he cannot see in his desperation and guilt? Or, if she can’t do that, she will simply help him carry out his plans and they will face the restoration and everything it implies together.

Yes, together.

He leans down again and sees surprise and hope in her eyes. He cups her cheek a second time - she is hot and shivering - and murmurs: “ _Vhenan_ , did you really mean what you said before? Would you help me?”

Her surprise turns into resolution.

“Yes.” she says, resolute and confident. “I want to, Solas.”

“Are you not afraid? The consequences will be severe. I cannot promise you a safe journey, although I will do everything in my power to protect you.”

“I am not scared.” she takes his hand, her left one completely unusable. “I faced so many things as Inquisitor, Solas, and this won’t stop me. I want to help you. I want to stay with you.” She takes a deep breath, lips trembling, tears and a plea in her eyes. “Don’t leave me again. Please.”

His lips are on hers again in a second and this time the kiss is less desperate, less heartbreaking; there are hope and gratefulness in it, joy and relief. She sobs into his mouth and he cries silently, his fingers on her face, thumbs stroking her cheeks.

Then she whimpers and he pulls away, looking down at her arm. It needs to be cut off and soon. Fortunately he can do it without causing her any pain.

He gently takes her in his arms, letting her rest her head on the fur of his armor. He smiles at her, tears in his eyes, and she smiles back, lets out a soft laugh, and cups his cheek. 

“Come with me, _vhenan_.” he says, his heart filled with light and love.

And she does.


End file.
